


I only know (I belong where you are)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Community: femslash100, F/F, Heartbreak, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My warrior, you know I would die a thousand deaths for you.  But I cannot change this.  It is larger than the both of us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only know (I belong where you are)

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble prompt #411: Destiny.

“Now, my sweet girl, please do not cry.  Come now.”  Frigga wrapped her arms around Sif, but her sweet-smelling embrace only made Sif cry harder.

Sif couldn’t help it—she was a warrior, one of the strongest woman in Asgard, but she was not impermeable to love and emotion.  She’s always known she’d be Thor’s bride, of course, and she was envied by all of the other shield maidens who caught Thor’s eye.  She _loved_ Thor.  But not as she loved Frigga, her queen.  “I thought it impossible for my heart to break like this.”

Frigga’s face melted into pity, her eyes damp, and Sif felt ashamed.  “I cannot bear this.  Come now, look at me.”  Frigga cupped Sif’s face in her hands and kissed her wet cheeks, then her forehead, until Sif calmed down enough for her to receive a kiss on the lips, soft and gentle and final.  “My warrior, you know I would die a thousand deaths for you.  But I cannot change this.  It is larger than the both of us.”

Sif nodded, taking a deep breath, wanting to slump into Frigga’s arms and never leave.  Her wedding day was not soon but she already felt like an old bride in a torn dress, heartbroken to be pulled away from her true love.  “I wish it was you, my queen.”

Frigga nodded, but did not cry.  “That is simply not our destiny.  Not in this life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Near To You" by A Fine Frenzy


End file.
